Dead On Arrival
by Emerging-From-A-Bloody-Rose
Summary: The girl: Aya Mikami. The guy: Zane Truesdale. Both: are in love with Duel Monsters, the ocean, and secretly each other. The conflict: Aya’s dead…and is seeking revenge from her murderer. Rated T for language and religious references.
1. Unfinished Business

**Summary: **The girl: Aya Mikami. The guy: Ryo Marfuji. Both: are in love with Duel Monsters, the ocean, and (secretly) each other. The conflict: Aya's dead…and is seeking revenge from her murderer. Rated T for language and religious references.

**Disclaimer:** don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

**Chapter 1: Unfinished Business**

_Go down after reaching the gates of Heaven. They will tell you to go down to await Judgment, and then they will turn you away. _

_Go down_

_Down._

_Down._

_Down._

_Down._

_Until you reach the gates of Hell. But do not go in, oh no, for you have not been damned to reside there. At least not yet. Anyways, in between the Land of the Living and the Realm of the Dead, there is a place. A place where spirits await their Final Judgment. _

_The land of eternal waiting._

_The land of decisions. _

_Your final destination._

_Purgatory. _

_Once you enter into the realm of the waiting, journey to the area of recent deaths, it shouldn't be too far back. Amongst the teenage suicides, drunk drivers, and just unlucky people, you will find the forgotten soul of a seventeen-year-old girl._

_There is the soul of Aya Mikami. _

A brunette spirit sat listlessly on the bleak stone bench that had been provided for her during her stay in Purgatory. They had assured her that she wouldn't be here very long, that since she was only 17, and hadn't committed suicide, she would be judged quickly and she could leave.

That had been three years ago.

The cells, (for that's all that they truly were) appeared empty around her. She wouldn't be surprised if they were, as if the higher powers that were delaying her final judgment were mocking her, enlarging her loneliness. The sound of someone landed in her cell behind her. She turned her head to face the black haired, red eyed tenma that had arrived with a letter for her. The demon's name was Kijo. When her glowing red eyes met those of the spirit in front of her, she recoiled in pure horror. The girl's grey eyes were soulless, and they were completely blank of everything in the world, except the pain of someone who knows endless suffering and torment. The spirit girl smirked slightly, the smile never reaching her eyes. "So. Have they finally decided to damn my soul?"

"AAARRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aya screamed as the tenma(demon) flew away. "Why the hell is it taking so long?" "Careful, Aya. If you say that name too many times, you just might end up there!" the cheeky female demon said, leaning on the side of her companion's cell. "Shut it, Yasha! I'm not in the mood right now." The spirit growled as she paced around her cell.(in case you're wondering, the cells look like the ones in Anastasia, where Rasputin is when Bartoc gives him back the green glowing stick thingy.) "You knoooooooow," Yasha said, leaning in closer to Aya with an evil smirk on her face, "there just _might_ be a way for you to get out of this place" here she kicked one of the stone bars, "faster than if you keep waiting for the 'divine judgment'" now she did air quotes. The spirit's head snapped up. "How!" Aya yelled, lunging for the snickering demon. "Well, if you had, say, _unfinished business _with the human world-" "I am human." "Not anymore, Aya dear. For you see, once your fragile 17-year-old human heart stopped beating, you were no longer human. You were officially a spirit, and you were sent here to be judged. Anyways, stop interrupting. If you had business to attend to up there, you could go. Besides," the demon said, walking away, "you know they still haven't found your murderer?" That was all Aya needed to hear.

She was going up.

Chancellor Shepard was reading a letter he had received that day. He frowned as he read:

_Dear Chancellor Shepard,_

_I am 17 years old, and I am a former Duel Academy student. I found the need to depart from my dear DA to embark on……family matters. However, now that these matters have been completed, I feel the need to return to my beloved school. When I left, I was about to start my second year at Duel Academy at the age of 16. I was an Obelisk Blue. If you feel the need to retest me, I will be more than happy to oblige. I will be arriving on Tuesday. I cannot wait to get back. _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_A.M. _

Who could this mysterious student be? He had looked into the school's student information site, but had found no record of any student leaving after their first year by those initials. Chancellor Shepard had read the strange letter to all of the teachers, but none of them had known of any student by those initials, either. He had, however, noticed that Professor Banner had seemed incredibly uncomfortable throughout the reading of the letter, however Shepard couldn't blame him. Not only had the letter appeared on a Sunday, when there was **no** mail whatsoever, but the envelope had been sealed with sealing wax, and the design pressed into the wax was a rose, whose petals were shaped like a heart. A bleeding heart. Creepy.

As he read over the decidedly feminine script, he heard someone enter his office. Strange. He wasn't expecting anyone today, and he didn't have any appointments scheduled. He looked at his calendar, and remembered why he had taken out the abnormal letter. Today was Tuesday, the arrival date. Chancellor Shepard looked up at the girl that was standing in the doorway. The young lady had dark brown hair, and grey eyes. She was already in her Obelisk Blue uniform. The girl looked up at him with a strange, haunted look in her eyes. Suddenly, the Chancellor jerked up form his seat and gasped. She smirked slightly. "Well, then Chancellor, I take it that you remember me?"

The door slammed shut.


	2. Ghostlike

**Summary:** The girl: Aya Mikami. The guy: Zane Truesdale. Both: Are in love with dueling, the ocean, and(secretly), each other. The conflict: Aya's dead…and is seeking revenge from her murderer. Rated T for language and religious references.

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Crowler stormed into class Wednesday morning. He was NOT in a good mood today. Not only had Jaden Yuki just beaten Bastion Misawa, but the 'mysterious transfer student' had supposedly arrived yesterday, and he was expected to introduce them to the class. If you asked him, this new student was more trouble than they were worth. Dr. Crowler slammed his papers down on his desk and called the class's attention.

"Attention, students. Attention! I said ATTENTION!!!!!!!!" Immediately, the room was silent. "Thank you. Today we have a-"

"Sorry I'm late, Doc!"

"Jaden Yuki, you are late!! You and whatever fellow slackers are with you have one weeks worth of detention! Now, as I was saying, today we have a transfer student joining us. So, please welcome," Dr. Crowler skimmed the papers he had been given on the new student, searching for their name. His eyes widened, and the dropped the papers in shock.

"A-Aya Mikami?"

"Why thank you, Doctor. It is an honor to be here today."

The class looked to the doorway, and was met with the sight of a teenage girl with dark brown hair and an Obelisk uniform leaning in the doorway. She, Aya apparently, walked calmly and slowly toward the podium Dr. Crowler was standing on.

"Something wrong, Doc?" she asked with mock concern. Aya tilted her head, appearing worried, but her back was to the class, so they didn't see the smirk on her lips. She inconspicuously slipped a piece of paper onto his desk, and walked to the very last seat in the very last row, next to the wall.

Dr. Crowler stared unbelievingly at the female student as she stalked up to her seat. It was the same seat she had always sat in three years ago, before her, before her…

Before her murder.

The doctor shuddered as he remembered that night. But then he became consciously aware of his class, staring at him as if he had three heads. He cleared his throat and picked up his lesson plan. "Anyways, try and make Ms. Mikami feel welcome. Today we will be studying Basic Deck Types."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aya leaned back in her chair, bored out of her mind. She had covered all of this her last year at DA, and she still knew all of it. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. God, could he BE any more boring?

"Aya Mikami!! Since you obviously don't feel the need to pay attention during my class, perhaps YOU can tell us all of the different card types!"

"Why certainly, Doc. Monster cards can be grouped as Fusion Monster cards, Normal Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, and Ritual Monster cards. Trap cards can be divided into Normal traps, Counter traps, and Continuous traps, while Spell cards are separated into Normal spells, Continuous spells, Equip spells, Quick-Play spells, Ritual spells, and Field spells." Aya finished without moving her head or opening her eyes.

"Perfect. What else from an Obelisk." Dr. Crowler spat out. He wasn't surprised. When she was alive, Aya was always one of his top students. Actually, she shouldn't be in this class at all. He would put her into the same classes as Zane Truesdale. She could handle it, he was sure. And if she couldn't, well, it would be fun watching her squirm.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg

"Alright, class, I'll see you tomorrow. Aya Mikami, please see me."

Aya walked down the rows of seats and stood in front of Dr. Crowler's desk as he erased the board, his back to her. "Yes, Dr. Crowler?" she asked, growing annoyed.

"Aya, since you are obviously more advanced than this bunch of slack-jawed idiots, you will now take classes with the third years, even though you are only a second year student." He said, turning around to face her.

"Why thank you, Dr., I feel honored." she said, doing an exaggerated bow.

"You should. Now get to class!!"

Aya smiled slightly as she ran out of the room. Same old Doc Crowler. I wonder if anyone else has changed in three short years?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Professor Banner gathered all of his alchemical supplies and dropped them onto his desk. "A transfer student today Pharaoh, what do you think of that?" he whispered to the overweight feline.

Pharaoh just purred and jumped out of Banners arms to chase after a mouse.

"Ah, hello students!" he called as his class filed into the room. They were all the most advanced students, and Crowler had said he wanted the new student in this class. Actually, he wanted her in **all** advanced classes, which was a little odd from Dr. Crowler, but still. This student apparently deserved it.

"Excuse me Professor, where would you like me to sit?" a female voice inquired from the doorway.

Professor Banner glanced up, and immediately wished he hadn't. His entire body went cold, and he dropped the glass vial he had been holding. "You…."

"Yes, Professor Banner?" the girl asked, the corners of her mouth curling upward into a twisted smirk. She angrily flicked her bangs out of her eyes and made direct eye contact with the frozen teacher. "Where should I sit?"

Professor Banner gestured with a nod to her old seat, right next to Zane Truesdale. She quickly and quietly made her way to her seat. As she slid into her seat, she gave a brief nod to Zane and then directed her gaze straight ahead.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Who **is** this girl? Alexis told me about her chilly welcome from Dr. Crowler, and then how she was immediately put into third year classes after one period. That is certainly rare, if not unheard of.

Zane glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye. Said girl was staring dead ahead, apparently focused on Professor Banner. She wasn't taking notes, but then again, neither was he. She had straight brown hair with side bangs and grey eyes. She seemed almost inhuman, with the way she could sit without moving, or even blinking, and how she seemed to float above the floor as she walked. He sensed something was amiss with this girl…he just couldn't quite tell what. The teachers thought something was wrong, too, with the way they reacted when she entered a room; and the students felt a chill whenever they looked at her, especially her eyes. If anything about her was inhuman, it was her eyes. They were cold, grey, and lifeless, almost as if someone had sucked her soul out. No, not quite _that_, but…

Zane jerked out of his thoughts with one haunting realization.

She looked like a ghost.


End file.
